Kappa Mikey: Lost in America
by heroes1202
Summary: Following the end of the series, what starts out as Mikey and friends taking a trip to his home, the United States, turns into a usual "adventure" for the LilyMu cast. As Mitsuki tries to make her mark with Mikey's family, Lily starts to wonder if she'll be as lucky as her best friend. Stars Mikey and friends (minus Yes Man)


**_Kappa Mikey: Lost in America_**

**_Chapter 001: Mikey's Coming Home_**

_~ Tokyo, Japan | LilyMu Set ~_

It is just a normal day in Tokyo as all is oddly quiet at the LilyMu sound stage. We just notice Mikey arriving with Mitsuki to the sound stage, entering through the doorway.

"I don't get it Mikey. Why'd we have to make all those pit stops before coming to work? You know how Ozu gets when we're late for the set...not to mention Guano's probably spazzing out right now." Mitsuki asked. Mikey smirked.

"Calm down Mitsuki. Ozu told me he didn't mind us being a little late for work today." he answered. Mitsuki looked puzzled.

"Hmm? How come?" she asked. Mikey smirked and looked towards the darkened sound stage, spotting a few heads hiding around the corner. He smiled before turning to Mitsuki.

"It's obvious. Because..." he said before suddenly flicking the nearby light switch. With the lights flashing on, party streamers and whistles were going off around the stage as Mitsuki was drenched in confetti. Inside were the likes of Lily, Guano and Gonard, drenching the room in merriment.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MITSUKI!" they all exclaimed. As confetti rained down, Mitsuki started to laugh as her friends surrounded her.

"Oh my gosh! You guys! Ha ha! You remembered my birthday's today!" she laughed. She then looked to Mikey, who winked back to her.

"Well, of course Mitsuki! There's no WAY we'd miss your birthday!" Guano chuckled. Lily smirked.

"We just needed Mikey to keep you away from the sound stage long enough to plan everything." she said "And, for once, the little spazz did something USEFUL." Mikey groaned.

"Anyway, c'mon Mitsuki! Come open your presents!" Gonard exclaimed, grabbing hold of her by the wrist. As her friends pulled her over, she suddenly saw Ozu waiting near the battle wagon.

"Welcome Mitsuki! And a happy birthday!" Ozu laughed. Mitsuki gasped.

"Oh! Ozu! You didn't forget either! Thanks everyone!" she chuckled. Ozu let out a hearty chuckle.

"But of course! You are one of Lilymu's longtime actors. There is not a SHADOW of a doubt that I would've forgotten your birthday." he explained. This seemed to bring a confused look to Mitsuki's face.

"Really? But what about the time you overshadowed mine when we had to perform for Mr. Stereo's son? Or that other time last year when...?" she begun to ask, stopped by Ozu clearing his throat.

"Aaahhhh...you know? Nevermind all of that. It is, how you say, in the past. Today is your special day Mitsuki...and it is a day everyone here wants to celebrate." he said. Mitsuki simply shrugged before her smile returned.

"Okay then. Thanks again everyone." she smiled. Just then, she watched as Guano passed her a present box.

"Here! Go ahead and open your gifts Mitsuki! They're gathering dust over here!" he cried. Lily nodded, taking hook of Mitsuki's arm.

"Yeah. C'mon girl. Its not like you're getting another year older anytime soon. So, go ahead and pick one." she said. Mitsuki nodded, looking round at all the boxes on the table nearby. There was one from everyone, Guano, Gonard, Lily and Ozu. But as Mitsuki looked through them, she couldn't seem to find Mikey's name on any of the packages.

"Hmm? Something wrong Mitsuki?" Guano asked. Mitsuki looked to Mikey.

"Hey, Mikey? I don't see anything here from you. Didn't have enough money for a present?" she asked, chuckling at the end. Mikey nervously waved his hands.

"Oh...n-no. Its not that I didn't get you anything. It's just..." he stuttered. But Lily laughed in a cocky tone.

"Oh come now Mikey. We've been with you for HOW LONG now? Face it. You forget Mitsuki's birthday every time." she said. As Mikey groaned, Mitsuki patted his shoulder.

"Don't listen to her Mikey. Just the fact that you're here, celebrating my birthday with me is a great enough gift." she said. Mikey groaned louder.

"If you guys would let me finish, I DID get her a gift. Its just...not in a box. Its...right here." he said, drawing a sealed envelope out of his pants pocket. Everyone seemed a bit confused as Mikey passed the envelope to Mitsuki.

"Hmm? A card?" Ozu asked. Mitsuki lightly ripped across the top and peeked inside, seeing a group of tickets lined up side by side.

"Tickets?" she asked, fishing them out. The others gathered around, looking at the tickets in Mitsuki's hand. Lily plucked one away from her to get a better look. It appeared to be an airplane ticket.

"What's with the airplane tickets spazz?" Lily asked.

"Its...sort of a gift from me and my folks back home. Ya see...after all the stuff I've told them about my friends over the years...well, they finally wanted to meet you. So...consider this Mikey Simon's invitation to come and check out the good ol' US of A." he explained. All was dead silent, the crickets could be heard chirping nearby, before Gonard gasped.

"You're from Ameirca?!" he asked. The others all groaned as they eyed him.

"W-Wait. Your parents actually paid for tickets for ALL of us? Geez. That must've cost them quite a pretty penny." Guano asked. Mitsuki smiled.

"Aww...that's so sweet Mikey." she said, blushing lightly. Ozu looked on as Mikey approached him and offered a ticket.

"Whaddya say Ozu? You feel like coming to see what life's like in my home turf?" Mikey asked. Ozu smirked.

"After all the years you have helped us here at LilyMu, I would be honored. Thank you, Mikey Simon." he said. Just then, Mitsuki started to count the tickets again, including the ones held by Lily and Ozu.

"Hold on. There's only six tickets here. Aren't we missing someone?" Mitsuki asked. Everyone began to ponder, envisioning a shadow of someone in their minds. But no one could truly vision who they were thinking of.

"No. I don't think I forgot anyone." Mikey said. The others all nodded as well.

"This is gonna be cool! I always wanted to see other countries! Tis the "sandwich conisseur" part of me." Gonard said. Guano quietly glared towards him.

"I'm pretty psyched myself Mikey! This is totally cool what you and your folks are doing." Guano shouted. Mikey chuckled before looking to Mitsuki.

"I agree with Guano. This is going to be a lot of fun, I just know it." she said. Mikey lightly smiled as Mitsuki turned away.

"All RIGHT! FINALLY! I'll get to meet Mikey's family! Ooh! I can't wait! I GOTTA make a good first impression! I just GOTTA!" she thought. She then turned to Mikey, picking up one of the other gift boxes nearby.

"Anyway...let's put all that aside and remember what's REALLY going on...your birthday Mitsuki." he said. In all the excitement about Mikey's news, that bit of news seemed to have slipped Mitsuki's mind.

"H-Huh? Oh. Yeah. Right." she said, chuckling afterwards.

"Yeah. Happy Birthday Mitsuki." Guano added. As everyone started chatting it up with Mitsuki, we notice Lily nearby, watching Mitsuki's blushing face as she looked on at Mikey, acting rather quiet.

_~ A While Later ~_

Shortly after Ozu had given the cast permission to take the afternoon off due to Mitsuki's birthday, we come back to the empty sound stage to find Yes Man suddenly bursting in, wearing a party hat and carrying a cluster of balloons in one hand.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he bellowed. But, to his surprise alone, there was no one for miles around him. He just stood at the doorway, a stupified look on his face, before starting to weep.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
